Throw That
"Throw That" (feat. Eminem) - Hook She strips, to get tips Those lips and those childbearing hips I’ll throw this, I’ll throw this dick on you girl (girl) I’ll throw this, I’ll throw this dick on you girl (girl) Gonna make you feel me, gonna shake this building till I make you spill drinks Girl, this whole building is probably filled with little dingalings But not me, I- I throw this dick on you girl I throw this, I throw this dick on you girl Da 5'9" They call me Nickel Nina aka (ROYCE!) aka (throw dat dick?) A player gotta keep a condom on cause we play safe Eh, then I’m taking the condom off cause I skeet they face Then I turn of Jodeci cause they say “baby want you to stay but you can’t stay” It ain't trickin’ it if you gettin it, if you ain't got that you ain't ballin’ You mad, they call me botox up in Hermes cause I help them get rid of all those bags (All those bags) I throw this brick on you girl Then I drink up, whats your number? I’ma throw this dick on you girl She’s got it, ohhh she got all the homies in here Excited, ohh I don't really know how to describe it The strippers love me and I love them too My bitch gon be like what am I gon do witchu - Hook I I’m Crooked I, aka fuck your girl Up up in the sky When it come down, say “FUCK THE WOOOORLD” These strippers are sprung My middle initial is awful richard and my nicknames right on the tip of her tongue The side of her mouth is dripping with (EH, eh-eh) I’m drunk right now, stomped right now Tryna figure out how to get four chicks to sit on one chair Oh yeah, turn the chair upside down, upside down I throw this grip on you girl Talking that handcuff you ain't never coming home Man finna trip on your girl She’s got it, ohhh she got all the homies in here Excited, ohhh, I don't really know how to describe it Baby you got some incredible skills I want brain you want shoes True love’s always head over heels - Hook Bridge I said yo yo You got me on the string I’m dangling like a yoyo You string me along and leave me hanging and thats a NO No In my world, cause I throw this thing on you girl Budden Look, they call me Joe Butt-in I be around when them hoes strut in This relationship is 50/50 If you meet me halfway I get the whole nut in Cause I’m in town, just one day now spin round Get ya face out the way And just when she want an encore, I’m gone I’m sorry I couldn’t stay Ortiz They call me O-E double-L Ortiz AKA Yaowa, aka ah nuttin, I just got an ak in my jeans Can I spray your flower I ain't really tryna sit with you girl When you finish that spit lets split Wheres your wrist let me throw this grip on you girl She’s got it, ohhh she got all the homies in here excited, ohhh, I don't really know how to describe it …before this night is a blur, here’s my offer That shit you did, do that with her And both of you girls..? - Hook (Throw dat dick) Category:Song Category:Rap Category:Hip-Hop